There is known a display apparatus having one screen partitioned into multiple areas each displaying a different content. A vehicular apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 partitions a display area of one screen into a main window and a sub window disposed adjacent to and smaller than the main window. It is effective to partition a display area of a large screen into a main window and a sub window. Road map images can be displayed on the main window. Manipulation images for audio-visual equipment and an air-conditioner can be displayed on the sub window. Detailed information on the sub window can be displayed on the main window.
The main window and sub window may be input windows for a user to input instructions to manipulate various apparatuses. When the user selects from switches on the screen, a control is executed in response to the selected switch.